


橫中心：METROCK之後

by shadowjo



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowjo/pseuds/shadowjo
Summary: METROCK後，推特上對團員都是音樂上的評價，只有yoko壓倒性的被稱讚好白w
Relationships: Nishikido Ryo/Yokoyama Yuu
Kudos: 2





	橫中心：METROCK之後

丸山坐在休息室沙發擺弄著手機，隔壁是大倉，四周是聊天及練習樂器的團員們，各自的樂器聲響雜沓交錯，村上在其中不為所動的讀著哪個節目的台本，已經習慣在吵鬧的環境裡閱讀，甚至還可以分神吐嘈他們。

今天的小號，不知道是不是丸山的錯覺，聽起來比平常更沉悶。他拿眼偷偷瞅佔據一個角落的橫山，手指飛快在手機上打字，不一會大倉手機的訊息聲響起。

「幹嘛啦……」大倉瞪了明明坐在隔壁卻硬要傳訊息來的丸山，因為他的遊戲畫面被丸山的訊息框擋住。

丸山眼神賊兮兮的暗示大倉快看訊息，大倉不情不願的點開後，下垂的嘴角繃不住，跟著丸山一起偷偷笑出來。兩人的手指飛快的打字，一邊互傳訊息一邊吃吃竊笑，時不時偷看角落的橫山有沒有注意到他們的舉動。

『好白啊～』

『好美啊～』

『好眩目啊～』

『看起來好好吃啊～』

『我來傳給大家～』

『好啊~』

……欸？

丸山看著大倉在手機上點了幾下，突然休息室裡同時響起大家的手機訊息聲。做著其他事的團員都注意到這一齊響起的鈴聲，停下手邊的動作望向手機。

村上率先打開手機檢查，看到訊息內容笑得看不見眼睛只剩虎牙。

『ほんまや。』（真的欸。）

傳完訊息他回頭看向渋谷，渋谷發現村上的表情，放下口琴點開手機，露出了想要大笑但努力憋住的表情。錦戶本來一邊吃炒麵一邊跟練吉他的安田閒聊，注意到渋谷的表情也拿起手機，一旁的安田也迅速跟上。

『やっば白いやん。』 （果然很白啊。）

『白すぎてあんま見えへん。』 （太白根本看不見人。）

『うん？横山くんおった？』（嗯？橫山那時在嗎？）

『つやつやのお米しか見えへん。』 （我只有看到亮晶晶的白米飯。）

『ああ、そう言えばすし食いたいな。』 （啊啊，這麼一說好想吃壽司喔。）

『どんなの食いたい？』（想吃哪種？）

『ん…やっばタラコがええな！』（唔…果然還是鱈魚卵壽司好！） 

『じゃ行こう行こう！』（那我們走吧！）

『白い人を誘ってもかまへん？』 （要約那個白白的人嗎？）

『危ないよ、ちょっと太陽光浴びたら入院しちゃうぞ。』（這樣太危險了！感覺照到一點陽光的話就會住院。） 

『まもなく気絶じゃん。』（那不就快斷氣了嗎。） 

『余命一ヶ月やん？』（被說剩下一個月可活？）

『天に戻る？』（要回天上去了嗎？）

『人間じゃないや？』（不是人類嗎？） 

『もしかしてー？』（搞不好是──？）

『ちゃうよ、ただの白い化けものやで。』（不，只是白色妖怪而已。）

渋谷的話讓小號聲音噗──地分岔，「喂！」橫山終於忍無可忍的對他們大吼，休息室裡沉默的騷動在橫山大喊後解禁，發出各式各樣誇張的爆笑聲。

「為什麼我非得要被你們一個一個這樣說不可啊！」橫山揮動譜面，激動的拍打譜架。

「因為這是事實嘛。」大倉默默的補刀。 

「イヤや！」

「在說什麼不要啊。」

「イヤやもう！」

「你幾歲？」

「36醉可是不想被你們這樣說！」雖然正在發怒但還是沒忘關西人的本性，橫山不情願的跺地。

「嘛嘛，別生氣嘛，這是因為我們喜歡你啊。」丸山率先起身，友好的靠近橫山把手搭到肩上，似乎忘了自己就是始作俑者。

「是啊，這是愛情的表現嘛。」大倉接著幫腔，刻意遺忘自己是始作俑者二號。

「對啊，我們愛你喔。」丸山順著話接下來，對橫山笑得燦爛。

「盡在那裡胡說八道。」橫山嘟嘟囔囔，扭了幾下想把丸山的手甩下來。

「別這樣嘛，對於我們的愛不能接受嗎？」丸山不氣餒的再度搭上去，被搭的人只是象徵性的動了動便放棄，「接受嘛，這樣好寂寞的。」大倉在一旁敲邊鼓。

橫山表情嫌棄，正在猶豫著要不要接下這個話題。

「你就接受啊！」渋谷受不了的大吼，「不要在那邊婆婆媽媽的！」

「對嘛！你討厭我們嗎？」錦戶緊接著問。

「不是這個問題。」

「回答啦，你討厭我們嗎？」

「是不討厭啦……」

「那是？」

扛不住錦戶的視線，橫山大聲嚷嚷：「喜歡啦！喜歡啦這樣可以了吧！」

「太好了呢。」丸山一臉欣慰。

「說出來是不是輕鬆很多。」大倉心滿意足的把視線收回到手機畫面，大有要讓小鬧劇告一段落的意思。

「太好了，橫ちょ，我們也喜歡你喔。」

安田笑得很可愛的說出這句話，成功達到按耐橫山的效果，眾人調戲一通後各自回到原本的事情上。丸山抿著嘴笑，拍拍橫山的肩膀也回座了。

「搞什麼啊……」

橫山像隻被一堆手任意搓揉後又被強制順毛的貓，外表整齊但內心凌亂，滿肚子委屈跟怨氣無處發洩。見大家真的沒有要再搭理他的意思，默默舉起小號回到練習的工作上，只是那吹奏出的音調比起一開始更加幽怨了。

＊

當天晚上橫山無言的跟渋谷一起坐在餐廳裡吃飯，渋谷什麼也沒有說，只是對著他的麵發呆等麵涼。

橫山的電話響起，螢幕顯示來電人是錦戶，橫山讓電話響了一會兒，渋谷瞄了手機一眼再看看橫山，等橫山接起電話後又把視線放回他的麵上。

「もしもし？」

「もしもし，お兄ちゃん？」

「嗯。」

「現在在幹嘛？」

「跟すばる吃飯。」

「這樣嘛，累了嗎？打起精神喔。下午大家只是在跟你玩。」

「我知道啊……」

「是天使。」 

「嗯？」

「是不小心從天上掉下的天使，這是網路上大家說的，才不是白色的妖怪。」錦戶從鼻子發出黏糊糊的笑聲。

「……嗯。」

「在害羞？」

「嘛。」 

「不要介意，努力下去的話也是會有其他評價出現的。」

「嗯。」

「不要練習太晚把自己弄得很累喔。」

「我知道。」

「那就這樣，晚安，お兄ちゃん。」

「晚安。」

渋谷發現掛斷電話後的橫山心情明顯變好，決定還是不要告訴他，就算下次登場讓觀眾關注到他的小號技巧，大家的評價也只會從很白的美女，變成很會吹小號的白美人而已，現在就讓他維持一陣子好心情吧。

─END─ 

**Author's Note:**

> 意外看到雜誌訪談，yoko說每次亮打電話給來叫他歐尼醬還問他累不累這件事很治癒，雖然被威脅說很丟臉不可以說出來，但是他太開心還是說出來了XD
> 
> 成員調戲yoko的台詞除了白色妖怪外，都是從推特上來的，而且幾乎都是男性w
> 
> maru在JANIBEN被爆料METROCK後在車上看推配啤酒，就覺得他一定有看到yoko好白wwwww


End file.
